


La carta que Cartman le dejó a Kyle

by Lapapabuena



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapapabuena/pseuds/Lapapabuena
Summary: En esta historia Cartman se muere pero antes de hacerlo le deja una carta a Kyle, que ya esta casado con una chica castaña. Esta nota la obtiene con ayuda de un amigo de Eric. Aquí se enterara de todos los sentimientos que tuvo Cartman hacia Kyle.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 2





	La carta que Cartman le dejó a Kyle

Este fic puede llegar a ser medio cliché y no tan bueno , aún así espero que les sea de su agrado.  
Era un día sábado 8 de julio por la mañana, un hombre joven de unos 34 años; el nombre de este sujeto es Alfred Brown, y es una persona de complexion delgada, alto, pelo negro, ojos grises, este siempre llevaba un abrigo azul con pantalones negros y zapatos grises; trabajaba como contador en una oficina, era una persona seria cuando eran cosas importantes y cuando no le gustaba divertirse. Ese día iría a visitar a su viejo amigo, Eric Theodore Cartman, que casi tenía la misma edad de su amigo solo le ganaba con un año, o sea que tenía 35 años; el que nunca se caso y vivía solo con sus gatos en su casa, trabajaba de corredor de bolsa y no siempre jugaba limpio en su trabajo; también, en relación a su niñez, el había madurado algo pero le costó muchos años, también el quizo mejorar sus relaciones con los demás, en unas no lo logró, pero en otras si, como la que tenía con Kyle quiso remediar las cosas, intentando muchas veces por muchos años tratando de tratarlo de una mejor manera y haciendo cosas buenas por el, incluso cuando todos se separaron; al final ellos no quedaron en tan malos términos. Solo que Kyle a veces llegaba a tener cierto resentimiento hacia el.  
Alfred y Eric se conocieron en la universidad, y se llevaban bien, luego se volvieron muy amigos, no era la mejor amistad pero se sobrellevaban, lo que sí, es que eran confidentes y sabían guardar los secretos del otro, ellos se contaban muchas cosas, y una de ellas fue que Eric le habló a Alfred, acerca de que cuando era niño, estaba en un grupo de amigos con otros 3 niños, el nombre de ellos era Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick y el último en quien más hacía énfasis era un niño llamado Kyle Broflovski, de este era quien más hablaba, casi le contó todo sobre el, tanto cosas buenas como malas, incluso se llegaba a referir a él, de formas muy raras que dejaban mucho que pensar, con esto Alfred estaba casi seguro de que Eric estuviera enamorado de ese tal Kyle que tanto mencionaba, hasta un día intento que dijera la verdad pero no se logro gran cosa debido a la negación de Cartman, pero siempre tuvo esa sospecha del posible enamoramiento. También le contó del grupo, del que luego se expresaba de mala manera hacia el, Eric también contó de todas las aventuras que vivió cuando era niño y lo que vivió estando en su grupo, y explicó el porqué dejó de ser parte de él, y como este se fue deshaciendo; dijo que fue el primero en irse, y después se todos fueron porque querían seguir con su vida y seguir sus sueños. Por ejemplo Stan se fue a la universidad, y ahí se volvió a encontrar a su ex novia Wendy, los 2 regresaron y empezaron su relación de 0, tratando de no repetir los errores del pasado, ambos terminaron la universidad y se casaron, ahora tienen 1 hijo llamado Alan; Kenny también se caso con una hermosa chica pelinegra llamada Laura Wilson, ella era muy inteligente y muy buena con Kenny, lo ayudó mucho durante toda la universidad que ambos terminaron; por el lado de Kyle que estudió derecho y trabajaba, de los que se casaron fue el último, le costó mucho trabajo conseguir una pareja que lo quisiera hasta que apareció una chica llamada Rita Jones, la cual conoció en la misma universidad que el pero ya casi cuando iba a terminar la carrera, con ella tuvo 1 hija llamada Elizabeth. La chica con la que se caso era una castaña, no muy delgada pero muy bonita e inteligente y parecia entender a Kyle, su relación no era perfecta pero si se tenían cierto cariño. A pesar de que todos habían seguido con su vida, se llegaban a contactar frecuentemente, ya sea de manera telefónica o en un chat. Y también dos veces hicieron una reunión en navidad una en casa de Stan y la otra en la de Kyle, Eric solo asistió a la primera, que tenía como 2 años, y la otra 1 año. 

Bueno, la situación de Alfred y Cartman es que ellos dejaron de verse por varios años, hasta ese día, aunque los 2 tenían el teléfono del otro. Resulta que el motivo de la visita fue que unos días antes, Cartman le había marcado, que viniera a su casa ese día sábado y hasta le dijo que fuera temprano para que lo animará, ya que no se sentía muy mal, de muchas formas. Porque sufria una depresión muy fuerte por muchas cosas que vivio y aparte estaba pasando por problemas demasiado fuertes pero Eric falleció, debido a un ahogamiento en su bañera, y con todo se le olvidó cancelar la visita de Alfred, ya que el sabia que ya se iba a morir muy pronto. Alfred iba con unas pizzas en las manos, hacía esa, dirección, en eso llegó a una casa grande con jardín, una cerca y está tenía una puerta pequeña, el joven había llegado al lugar que le habían indicado, en eso el abrió con facilidad la pequeña puerta, en eso entró por el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la casa, tocó primero el timbre pero no salió nadie, solo se asomaron los gatos por la ventana, en eso dio unos pequeños golpes, en ella para avisar su llegada, en eso vio que la puerta se abrió fácilmente con sólo tocarla, ya que no se había cerrado bien, el muchacho entró y le hablaba a su amigo, mientras los gatos se abalanzaban, sobre el. Busco a su amigo por casi todos lados, excepto por la parte de arriba, entonces subio a donde estaban los otros cuartos todos cerrados, en eso vio 2 cuartos abiertos, primero empujó la puerta y vio que donde esta el baño, esta hecho un desastre en eso volteo a ver la bañera, solo se asomaba la mano de Eric, Alfred se acercó y lo vio flotando con los ojos abiertos y su cuerpo inerte, el pelinegro, lo saco de ahí y lo movió pero no pasó nada; en eso como el joven sabía medir los signos vitales, ya que tomó un curso por un tiempo para eso. Vio sus signos vitales fue en eso que se dio cuenta que Eric Cartman había muerto, aparantentemente la noche anterior. A él se le salieron las lágrimas, y se preguntó cómo pudo haber pasado esto, si había hablado con él, apenas hace unos días. Así que busco que pudo haberlo matado y encontró un envase casi vacío de unas pastillas para dormir tiradas en el piso, y el se preguntó porque Cartman haría algo así, luego salio de ahí y fue al otro cuarto que también estaba hecho un desastre, este era la recamara de Cartman, en eso vio en una mesita que tenía ahí, había 2 sobres con cartas y un bote con dinero, de las una decia: " para cualquiera que lea esto" y otra que decía un nombre que él reconocio de inmediato, debido a lo que su amigo Cartman le contó de esa persona, y a quien se refiere es a Kyle Broflovski.  
Alfred abrió el sobre de la primera carta, la cual hablaba prácticamente de que se sentía extramadamente mal en todos los sentidos, tanto físico como mental, y que el ya sabía que pronto se iba a morir, que se arrepentia de todo lo malo que había hecho, como no tuvo algún descendientes o algún cónyuge, parte de sus cosas las regalaba al que cumpliera con una última voluntad que venía marcada con letras grandes, esta era que con el dinero se organizará un funeral, y que debían ir ciertas personas hasta venían sus números y nombres, entre ellos estaba su grupo de amigos de la niñez y parte de la adolescencia. Pero que el que más le importaba era Kyle, ya que el tenía que recibir esa carta a su nombre porque consideraba demasiado importante que el leyera la carta. Hasta remarca en letras grandes y negras que nadie podía abrir esa carta, más que la persona que estaba indicada ahí.  
Alfred se dispuso a hacer todo lo marcado en esa carta, primero preparo el cuerpo, con ayuda de un amigo de él. Fue todo un proceso de 10 días, luego ya cuando casi terminaban, Alfred comenzó a contactar a las personas que irían al funeral de Cartman, en eso se tardó unos 2 días, ya que muchos no querían y rechazaron la invitación, de las personas que no estaban en el grupo, solo aceptaron 5 personas que habían sido conocidos y uno que otro amigo y compañero de trabajo. Liane no iría, debido a que murió asesinada por uno de sus clientes, cuando Cartman tenía 25 años. Este último se puso muy triste y quiso tomar venganza de esa persona, la cual busco y ejecutó esa venganza.  
Del grupo de la infancia, primero habló con Stan, el cual se negaba al pensar que era una broma pero después de que Alfred lo convenciera de que era real, acepto y se sintió un poco triste por la muerte de Eric. Lo mismo pasó con Kenny, que también pensaba que era una broma, también le dijo a Alfred que el siempre moría y que nadie lo recordaba, el pelinegro no sabía a lo que Kenny se refería y sólo le daba, y nomas hacía parecer que lo entendía, hasta que finalmente el rubio aceptó, y también sintió un poco de tristeza. Con quien más se tardó en convencerlo fue Kyle, con el fue casi un día, claro Alfred le marcaba por intervalos de tiempo. Con el pelirrojo primero no quería aceptar, decía que todo era una broma, y cuando Brown le dijo que su asistencia era muy importante, según Eric. Y que ahí le entregaría algo que había hecho Cartman para el. Más pensó que era una broma y que está iba dirigida hacia él, ya que aunque habían quedado en buenos términos, todavía no le tenía mucha confianza; y así estuvo por mucho tiempo hasta que Alfred finalmente logró que este aceptará ir pero no sin antes advertir que si era algo malo le rompería la cara a Cartman y que este tendría que olvidar su existencia. Todos los que irían a este funeral fueron informados con la dirección, de a donde se llevaría a cabo este evento, este lugar era un cementerio normal y el día y la hora, el cual sería el domingo 22 de julio a las 11:00 am. Por esos 2 días Kyle estuvo pensando mucho en que si Cartman había muerto o no, una parte no aceptaba la muerte de Cartman, y se aferraba a la idea de la broma pero otra parte decía que si estaba muerto pero le salieron pequeñas lágrimas de pensarlo, sin mencionar que en el fondo no quería aceptar el fallecimiento, y en seguida venía la idea de la broma, a la que se seguía aferrando. Llegó el día del funeral se arreglo para irse, su esposa y su hija quisieron acompañarlo, se arreglaron y se fueron, con el, al funeral.  
Ellos se fueron en un carro no muy lujoso, llegaron al lugar. Y Kyle llegó con la idea de encontrar alguna broma, en contra suyo pero nada. Solo estaban Stan y Kenny con sus respectivas parejas, sentados en unas sillas de plástico, en eso esperaron a que empezará algo, en eso llegaron los que faltaban, se sentaron. En eso Alfred apareció con un micrófono que traía, Kyle todavía pensaba que era una broma, en eso Alfred con la ayuda de su amigo que lo ayudo con unas ruedas llevaron el ataud en frente de donde el pelinegro daría su discurso, Kyle seguía pensando en la broma, y también en ese momento el amigo Brown abrió la puerta del ataud donde se veía al cadáver de Cartman recostado con las manos en la panza.  
Kyle lo vio y la idea de la broma comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco, en eso Alfred dio un discurso de que quizás su amigo no fue la mejor persona pero al menos si llegó a hacer obras buenas, también de que ellos no se llevaban mal y que le tenía cierto aprecio.  
También de que siempre recordará los momentos que vivió como su amigo con el.  
Luego el habló de que Cartman se sentía muy mal en todas las formas, tenía una fuerte depresión, y que eso lo llevó a su muerte, aparte de que el se quedó solo.  
Al final menciono lo de que esta era una última voluntad que el estaba cumpliendo.  
Alfred terminó y estaba llorando un poco, los demás también lloraban, Kyle no quería aceptar la muerte, el se sentía muy triste y se le salían las lágrimas pero trataba de secarlas rápido.  
En eso, Alfred se fue de donde estaba y se sentó mientras que los demás se acercaron al ataud abierto, ahí lo despidieron, cuando se acercó a Kyle trató como de hablarle pero no hubo respuesta, en eso a él le salieron muchas lágrimas pero se tapó la cara y fue a un lugar un poquito solo del cementerio y comenzó a llorar, el no sabía porque se sentía así, en eso lo vio Alfred, lo siguió, busco y encontró con las manos en la cara y lágrimas en esta, en eso Kyle sintió la presencia de Alfred, este se asustó y lo quiso ahuyentar pero Brown sólo le dijo que le entregaría lo que había dicho, y el pelinegro de su pequeña bolsa sacó la carta y se la dio en eso Kyle lo interrogó con desconfianza de que si no la había escrito el, Alfred contestó molesto que no, que todo es de Cartman y se fue de ahí. Kyle confundido vio el sobre y verificó que fuera la letra de Eric, cosa que pudo confirmar, ya que conocía bien la letra de el. Tomó el sobre con la carta lo guardo y se fue a donde estaban todos, se despidió de ellos y se fue de ahí justo al mismo tiempo que los demás. El se fue junto con su esposa e hija, llegaron a la casa, se quito toda la vestimenta del funeral, se puso algo más cómodo comió algo y pidió un momento de soledad, en eso se metió al cuarto donde estaba su escritorio, cerro, abrió el sobre y sacó la carta y comenzó a leer lo siguiente:  
Viernes, 7 de julio, 23:00  
Querido Kyle:  
Pará cuando leas esto yo ya habré partido al otro mundo. El motivo de esta misiva es para decirte todo lo que no pude en esta jodida vida.  
Primero que nada debes poner mucha atención a lo que escrito, no decir absolutamente algo sobre todo lo que está escrito, mi querido judío.  
Bueno...¡ Ay!, maldición. No se como decirte todo esto pero ahí va... (suspiro)  
Kyle... Yo... Yo...  
¡Carajo!,¿ porque me cuesta tanto decir esto?  
Ya lo voy a decir y tengo que hacerlo, si no lo hago. No podré irme de aquí tranquilo.  
Mira Kyle tengo que decirte lo siguiente, tu sabes que gran parte de nuestras vidas, muy pocas veces nos llevamos bien, y muchas veces peleábamos, aunque yo siempre atesorare también los buenos momentos que pasamos, yo me sentía tan feliz pero siempre la estupidez llegaba y nos separa. Sin embargo yo siempre valorarse todo lo que pasamos juntos, tanto bueno como malo.  
pero al final quise que quedáramos en buenos términos, también admito que no trate de la mejor manera, ante esto de todo corazón, te pido que me perdones; aunque esto sea como una última voluntad. Bueno Kyle yo por mucho tiempo pense que yo te odiaba y supongo que pensaste o piensas lo mismo, y si pensaba mucho en arrancarte las bolas. Hasta decía que me alegraría que murieras, vaya que estaba completamente equivocado. También negué por mucho tiempo todos estos sentimientos, que fueron floreciendo a lo largo del tiempo, estos sentimientos cada vez se hacían más fuerte, los odiaba tanto, al principio. Y los sentía como un agua que me iba ahogando. Muchas veces llegué a culparte por todo esto que pasaba, decía que era un embrujo tuyo en contra mía, jaja. En fin también conforme iba pasando el tiempo, me fui dando más cuenta de esto, por muchas cosas que iban pasando. Me costó muchos años, todavía cuando comencé a aceptar esto seguía diciendo que era algo malo que habías hecho, me sentía culpable por que me diera cuenta que me gustas. Me sentía mal pero al final con el tiempo, fui aceptandolo aún más con ayuda de alguien que siempre me ayudó en esto, y que ahora se irá conmigo a la tumba. Luego quise que quedáramos en Buenos términos, que así fue como pasó.  
Todo estos sentimientos los tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, también por un largo lapso de tiempo pensé por muchas cosas que tú podías sentir hacia algo hacia mí, nunca supe si sentiste lo mismo, me hubiera gustado que si, aunque estuve un poco triste cuando te casaste, ya que siempre quise que los 2 estuviéramos juntos pero debido a muchas cosas no se logro, principalmente por no expresar todo esto. También tuve que comprender que si eso te hacía feliz, pues al menos me conformaba con eso. Seguí con mi vida nunca me case y tenía a mis pequeños gatitos, que los quiero tanto. Si consiguieras a alguien que los cuide te lo agradecería mucho.  
De ahí quise también ser feliz y lo logre por un tiempo, hasta que llegó a mi vida esta maldita enfermedad que me está destrozando y matando poco a poco, y que hace que me sienta de la verga en todos los sentidos; perdona si nunca te hable de la enfermedad. Ahora estoy escribiendo esto, y ya como forma de despedida diré lo siguiente:  
Kyle siempre me gustaste, te llegue a amar y te tuve mucho cariño, me hubiera gustado tener una vida contigo.  
Pero bueno al menos, se que eres feliz y eso está bien. Bueno Kyle, espero algún día volver a encontrarnos, de alguna forma. Te amo... Y me despido de ti, no sin antes recordarte que me perdones y no dejes que algo te quite todo lo bueno que tienes y consigue a alguien que cuide de mis 3 gatos, que son mi más grata compañía. También te dejo partes de mis cosas, agarra lo que tu quieras, ojala te hubiera podido dar un abrazo antes de irme.  
Adiós judío y me despido de ti también vida como la conozco.  
Kyle primero en ese momento que estaba leyendo sentía una presencia, después de terminar de leer la carta, durante esta lloró e hizo rabietas, de porque Cartman nunca le había dicho algo al respecto, especialmente de su enfermedad, aparte todavía tenía resentimiento y le costaba perdonarlo, y no confiaba mucho en las palabras de la carta.  
Así que estuvo pensando mucho tiempo, sobre que hacer. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir a la casa de Cartman, ahora era de Alfred. Los gatos los tenía descuidados, primero se los quito al pelinegro, busco a alguien pero no encontro, así que el se los quedó y los cuido mucho.  
Luego también pensó y recordó que el llego a sentir algo por Cartman pero este nunca le dijo algo, en eso apareció su actual esposa de la que se terminó enamorando y amando. Aunque si le hubiera gustado muy en el fondo tener algo con Eric. El estuvo en ese dilema por varios días, hasta que pensó en su familia, en sus hijos y su esposa. Se quedó dormido pensando en eso y cuando despertó quería estar con ellos, los vio despiertos y los abrazo.  
Luego pensó en perdonar a Eric también duro mucho tiempo, hasta que por muchas cosas decidió hacerlo. Como una forma de dejar atrás el pasado.  
Luego volvió a ir a la casa, ahora de Alfred y pidió muchas cosas de Eric, entre estas su ropa, y algunas de las cosas más valiosas de él, como fotos de Cartman y ellos 4 cuando eran niños, un cuaderno de dibujos y anotaciones, ropa, entre otras cosas.  
Ese día que obtuvo las cosas, el estaba mirando una foto en la noche, se quedó dormido y soñó con Eric, el cual le dio las gracias por cumplir con todo lo que le había dicho, de hablaron y se dijeron muchas cosas, depues Cartman lo abrazo y Kyle se despidió de él, Cartman se fue hacia un lugar a lo lejos que se veía muy oscuro, y de ahí ya no se volvió a ver algún rastro de el. En eso despertó y se volvió a dormir.  
Fin.


End file.
